moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Dominion of the Sun
The Dominion of the Sun is a Thalassian paramilitary dedicated to the pursuit of power through conquest, acquisitions, and innovation. Although based in Quel'Thalas, the organization engages in several enterprises across Azeroth, often relying on lethal force to further their agenda. To strengthen their influence, the Dominion raids vaults and repositories across the globe in search of artifacts, relics, and other vestiges of antiquity. Additionally, the organization uses its resources to manufacture state-of-the-art weapons, technologies, and other crafts of war. Collectively, all branches of the Dominion remain unified under an enlightened philosophy venerated by its idealistic leadership. =Leadership= ---- Setrien Dawnlight - Sovereign Tendael Setrien Dawnlight II, or simply Setrien, is the only son of the Dominion's first Sovereign. Although lacking in experience, Setrien is determined to carry on his father's legacy and lead by example. Anashae Dawnbringer - Marsha'l Anashae Dawnbringer is the Dominion's spymistress and surveillance specialist. Her tactical mind and professional demeanor are invaluable to the Dominion's cause. She is extremely loyal to her comrades, but will not hesitate to discipline those who fall out of line. 'Colius Thalaron - High Chaplain Colius Thalaron stands as the morale and medical official of the Dominion. A militant man, his tolerance for frivolous behavior is low, as many among the ranks would say. Syrinthia Runekeeper - High Magistrix Syrinthia Runekeeper is a talented magistrix who is leads the research and development projects of the organization. Her spellcrafting is exceptional, but the true value she brings to the Dominion is her ingenuity and resourcefulness. =Divisions= ---- The organization is broken down into three divisions based on purpose. Each division is run by an officer and supported by a team of sub officers. Divisions work separately to accomplish special missions, but also work together to carry out the Dominion's agenda. Ashborne Corps - Steadfast men of arms who have sworn to protect the Dominion's assets by taking up arms on the front lines to conquer any foe that stands in the Dominion's path. Specializing in weapons-based combat and physical prowess, the Ashborne Corps are the first sight the enemy sees on the battlefield...and often the last. The name 'Ashborne' is synonymous with fear in the hearts of many Alliance defenders. Conclave of the Sun - Devoted communion that leads the Dominion in healing and spiritual growth and provides moral balance to the organization. The Conclave seek to abolish corruption in Azeroth and prepare a generation for a new era of optimism for the sin'dorei. Magisterium - Brilliant sorcerers, mystics, and inventors whose sheer intellectual prowess can unlock the secrets of antiquities and devastate their enemies with wrathful spells. The Magisterium is in charge of Research and Development in the Dominion. They are responsible for creating innovative arcane-based weapons, research and restoration of artifacts, and educating the troops. =Diplomacy= ---- Allies *Legion of Vengeance *The Sunguard *Warscar Reach *Dawnfury Concordant Enemies *Clergy of the Holy Light *League of Lordaeron *Lineage of the Moon =History= ---- Foundation to the Northrend Expeditions The Dominion of the Sun was founded by Tendael Dawnlight a few months after the Argent Crusade vanquished the Lich King at Icecrown Citadel. Several heroes of the sin'dorei returned home, looking for an organization in which to invest their strength. The Dominion's reputation grew rapidly, and before long it was recognized as one of the most prestigious organizations in Quel'Thalas. The first campaign conducted by the Dominion began four months after its conception. It started as a simple salvage mission to Bloodmyst Isle, but quickly deteriorated into something much worse. The objective was to recover valuable resources left behind from the defeated Sunfury forces, but eventually escalated into a full-blown war. The blood elves disembarked on the shores of Bloodmyst and head inland. A few hours later, their ships were burned down by a draenei faction called the Sha'nash. The Sha'nash, having trapped the Dominion on Bloodmyst, vowed to punish the elves for trespassing onto Alliance territory. With the help of Blood Knight reinforcements, the Dominion finally escaped the island, unable to recover anything of significant value. About one month later, the Dominion began pursuing a relic lost in the Storm Peaks region. The relic, believed to be a Titan weapon, was also being hunted by a powerful dwarven military called the Mountain Guard. The two forces clashed on the mountains, fighting for control of several excavation points. The Dominion was the first to unearth the relic, but it was wrested from them during transport by the dwarves. As the dwarves sailed back for Ironforge, a large storm marooned them on a small island near Vash'jir. The Dominion chased them to the island and skirmished with the dwarves until the two armies realized the relic was missing. The dwaves and elves later discovered that it had been swallowed by a whale shark in the chaos, forcing both sides to put aside their differences to vanquish the beast. Unfortunately, it was never recovered, believed to have been pilfered by geblins or stolen by pirates. The next campaign was waged in Northrend. Once again, the Dominion faced off with the Sha'nash in a hunt for special scrolls thought to be direct transcripts of the Arcanomicon. These scrolls, as told by the Reliquary, were written by a double agent in Malygos's army. The Sha'nash believed the scrolls were dangerous and needed to be destroyed, something the Dominion completely disagreed with. The two armies clashed across Northrend in pursuit of the scrolls until a chest thought to contain them was eventually found. The elves opened the chest only to discover it was a trap. Instead of finding the scrolls, all blood elves within proximity of the chest at the moment it was opened were cursed. The curse weakened them significantly, and soon it became their priority to seek a cure. The Sha'nash, sympathetic to their plight, aided them in finding a cure. A remedy was found, and the Dominion was spared. Rise of the Ashborne to the Shatterspear Expedition Several months later, the Dominion began a new campaign to uncover a sacred relic thought to be the former libram of Uther the Lightbringer. This libram, a treasure of the Clergy of Holy Light, was said to contain powers capable of resurrecting entire armies. It was during this campaign that a division within the Dominion known as the Ashborne came to light. The Ashborne spearheaded the campaign against the Clergy which eventually ended in Stromgarde. The Dominion conquered the Clergy, as well as the Alliance forces aiding them, but the libram was nowhere to be found. The Clergy, infuriated by the aggression of the Ashborne, drew massive sympathy from the Grand Alliance. One of these factions, another dwarven military called the Dwarven Vanguard, led a massive invasion of Arathi in an effort to retake the Northeastern Kingdoms for the Alliance. A coalition of several Alliance armies marched north, threatening the Horde dominance of all lands above the Thandol Span. The Dominion, fighting alongside a coalition of other Horde factions, managed to defeat the Alliance in the Arathi Highlands and force them to withdraw. The campaign gained the Dominion recognition from the Kor'kron and Forsaken. Later, the Dominion traveled to Kalimdor searching for artifacts left behind from the Shatterspear Tribe. The Shatterspear, believed to have been wiped out by the night elves, were a key population essential for many arguments and theories on the evolution of elves from trolls. The Dominion army marched through Darkshore and were ambushed constantly by night elves and worgen. The blood elves persisted and eventually triumphed, reaching the ruins of Shatterspear Village in just a few weeks. Artifacts were taken from the village and distributed to various locations. Some were gifted to the Kor'kron, some were given to the Darkspear for safeguarding, some were given to the Reliquary, and some were kept as trophies or hidden in the Dominion's most secure vaults. The Kalimdor Campaign While in Kalimdor, the Dominion gained wind of an attack on Durotar. Just returning from the Shatterspear Expedition, they rushed to Sen'jin Village just in time to prepare against a massive naval invasion intended to disable the Horde fleet at Bloodwreck Bay. A coalition of Horde factions, including the Hand of Vengeance, Kor'kron Legion, Phoenix Battalion, Sunguard, and others, banded together with the Dominion to reinforce the coast and repel the massive onslaught of Alliance forces. The next day, Alliance warships were spotted on the horizon. Within hours, the Alliance had arrived at the southern coast of Durotar, commencing the Battle of Bloodwreck Bay. The Alliance gained momentum with their initial victory on the beach front and proceeded to overtake Sen'jin Village and Razor Hill. Meanwhile, a detachment of Horde forces were sent to reinforce Bloodwreck Bay. A hard battle was fought over the keep, but in the end the Horde managed to defend it and drive the Alliance back. Regrettably, many ships were sunk in the battle, crippling the nautical capabilities of the coalition. When the defenders returned from Bloodwreck Bay, they rallied with the rest of the forces and managed to retake Razor Hill and Sen'jin. The Alliance then reconvened and decided to withdraw from Durotar, considering their primary objective completed. The coalition of Horde factions who participated in the battle formed a more formal alliance, branding themselves as the forces of the Vyper Treaty. Following the attack on Bloodwreck Bay, the Alliance withdrew to Theramore and began to calculate the Horde's next move. Having temporarily disabled a majority of the fleet at Bloodwreck Bay, the threat of a naval invasion of Theramore was significantly diminished. Leaders of the Vyper Treaty convened, unanimously deciding upon retaliation. Committed to revenge, they began to march upon their first target: Northwatch Hold. The Dominion forces, alongside their new allies, mobilized for a massive invasion by land. Marching along the eastern coast of Kalimdor, they eventually arrived at Northwatch in just a matter of weeks. The Siege of Northwatch Hold lasted for days. In its wake, the bay was stained with blood and littered with corpses of those who fell in a valiant struggle for dominance. Despite the gruesome toll, the Horde relentlessly pressed their assault. Alliance spies soon discovered that the Horde was planning to use a final attack on the fortress as a distraction whil a large caravan of supplies and siege weapons were transported around the keep to an outpost in Southern Barrens called Desolation Hold. Placing the defense of Northwatch as its first priority, the Alliance held fast to the beleaguered fortress and sent a small detachment of forces to deal with the Horde caravan. On the final day, the Horde unleashed their final assault on Northwatch and the caravan began moving. In spite of the Alliance's best efforts, they were not able to intercept the caravan. A breach had taken place, expanding the reach of the conflict. Nevertheless, Alliance reinforcements arrived at the fortress just in time to stem the tide. The Horde had nearly taken the keep, but in a final rush of glory, the Alliance broke their offensive and forced them to withdraw. Northwatch Hold remained standing, but the price was yet to be realized. =Gallery= ---- kdGLC.jpg|Campfire Story tE2Mo.jpg|Paratrooping ebKtk.png|Posing in Silvermoon cl1Ne.jpg|Exploring Stranglethorn deIQ9.jpg|Cooking Dinner fGynt.jpg|Standing Proud JcVAx.jpg|Trekking Darkshore m77Va.jpg|Promotion Ceremony Category:Horde Guilds Category:Blood Elf Guilds Category:Horde Military Guilds Category:Dominion of the Sun Category:Quel'Thalas Organizations Category:Organizations Category:Horde PvP Guilds